


3. Winded

by blazingstar29



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Hurt Peter Parker, Oblivious Steve, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Peter's been winded before, this time it just hurts a lot more. Because been sucker punched by Captain America isn't as cool as it sounds, in fact is sucks.





	3. Winded

Peter had been winded before. At a birthday party in third grade he fell off the trampoline onto his stomach, a similar action in fifth grade when he fell of a slide, and of course the multiple times he French kissed every building in Queen’s. The point is, he’s used to it. As Spiderman, he just gets right back up, he’s fine and always will be.

Until he’s not, until he can’t breathe. Sparring with Steve has always been a good challenge, super strength meets super strength. They could go for hours before succumbing to exhaustion. 

The only downside is that Tony doesn’t trust Steve with Peter. Every time they spar he pretends to work nearby but is truly watching their every move. And it’s not just Tony, many of those who sided with Tony and even those who didn’t during the Leipzig fight are protective of Peter and his safety. 

Steve oblivious as ever, doesn’t get why, Peter can look after himself! Until the day comes where he crosses paths with Peter temperamental sixth sense. When under stress the danger sensor goes haywire. The pair have been sparring for fifteen minutes, Natasha and Clint were also training on the other side of the gym. It seemed like most of the hero’s decided to do some sort of training that day.

The buzzing at the back of Peter’s skull had given him grief all day. From making him down right oblivious to danger, to nearly walking into the path of an oncoming taxi   
He just wasn’t up to train with the soldier today. 

They’re been going for twenty minutes, on a good day Peter wouldn’t have broken a sweat, but he had already asked to stop four times already.

“Steve, I really can’t,” he panted harshly. “My heads going to-mmphh.” Peter couldn’t finish his sentence, Steve had driven a hook in to Peter’s stomach. The blow knocked him to the ground, effectively taking the wind out of him.   
It’s here where the trouble started.

Peter was winded all the time, only today the air didn’t want to come back.   
As soon as Peter hit the mat with a dense thud Tony’s head snapped up. Eyes widening at the shocked soldier and Peter’s slumped form. He instantly dropped the tablet and rushed to Peter’s side.

“Hey kiddo, you’re alright. Cap just knocked the wind outta your sails, he does that he’s mean isn’t he?” 

Natasha and Clint had stopped whatever they’re doing and jogged over the scene. Tony was trying to coax Peter to relax enough to let the air come back. He kept trying to lean back straight, but this only worsened the situation causing Peter to become even more distressed.

“Just relax and lean forward, good. You’re doing great just keep those breaths, it’ll pass.”

It didn’t, Clint knelt on Peter’s other side. The first time Lila winded herself he was scared as hell. But since then he’s gotten a handle on getting kids to relax and breathe.

“Peter, we’re going to breathe okay? I don’t care if it doesn’t feel like anything is happening, just do the motions with me. I know it hurts but just lean forward, that’s the way.”

As the minutes ticked by the spasms in Peter’s diaphragm eased but not entirely. Tony asked FRIDAY to scan him, which revealed that the punch Steve had dealt him had clocked him two fractured ribs. 

“It really hurts,” Peter gasped. Wrapping his arms protectively around his middle. Tony rubbed his back soothingly. 

“It’s going to be alright, Bruce will fix you up in no time.” With a lot of coaxing Tony and Clint got Peter to his feet. It was slow and painful but once he was up it eased the pain in his ribs. As they shuffled Peter to med bay, Tony shot a sharp looked at Steve. 

Steve didn’t know what to do.

-

Later after been fixed up by Bruce, Peter lay lounging on the couch. Tony was a few feet away reading the paper. Both looked up when Steve awkwardly scuttled in, a bruise was forming on his jaw, but no one addressed it. 

He sat across the coffee table from Peter and laced his hands, “I’m sorry Peter, I should have listened to you. You know your body than anyone and when you stop I should have listened.”

Peter gave a small smile, “it’s okay Steve. Besides, I think Ms. Romanoff got you on my behalf.”

Red creeped up Steve’s face at the reminder.


End file.
